


BREAKING AND ENTERING

by OminousPredictions



Series: CONSEQUENCES [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass Sabine Cheng, Breaking and Entering, Evil Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions
Summary: The second installment in the CONSEQUENCES series.Lila breaks into the Dupain-Cheng bakery to find some juicy blackmail material or secrets to steal. Again, doesn't go the way she thinks.
Series: CONSEQUENCES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830691
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1133





	BREAKING AND ENTERING

The lock on the side door of the Dupain-Cheng bakery clicked as it unlocked. Lila smirked to herself; their security was as pathetic as their daughter. Marinette was off on a girl’s night out with Alya and she’d overheard her saying that her parents would be out most of the night anyway, so this was the perfect time to sneak in. Carefully she withdrew the pick from the lock and put it in her bag before pushing the door open. It was pitch-black inside, so she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before proceeding any further. It was a bit of a small building, everything having a squeezed in feeling, but comfortable. Lila sneered at the photographs on the wall of Marinette and her parents in various places, all looking deliriously happy. She was tempted to knock them down and break them, but overcame it; she was here for dirt on Marinette. Creeping up the stairs into the residential area, she looked around for anything that gave a hint as to where Marinette’s bedroom was. The doors easily yielded to her lockpicking, revealing a bathroom, a few cupboards and a comfortable master bedroom. Trying the attic room, she realised at once that she’d found it; who else would decorate their room in such a nauseating fashion? It was quite a large room and Lila pulsed with jealousy that her rival got such a big bedroom for herself. There was a raised bed beneath the skylight, a computer desk and chair, a chaise-longue, a dressing table and a fashion mannequin, but Lila was interested in none of these things. She was after blackmail material, or something she might just release anyway even if the blackmail worked. She tried the computer, but it was locked. She tried the big chest beneath the window, but it was locked with a clever puzzle lock that she couldn’t open. Gritting her teeth at this wasted excursion, her eyes fell on the dressing table and an odd-looking pink box. Walking over, she saw to her delight that it contained a book. And not just any book………….

“Oh ho! What do we have here?”, she crowed. “Let’s see what secrets Little Miss Perfect has written in here, shall we?”

And she reached into the box for the diary. The moment her fingers touched it, however, the box snapped shut like a Venus flytrap, trapping her hand inside it.

“What?!”, she exclaimed in the greatest surprise.

She stumbled backwards, waving her arm in a vain attempt to get it off, and the platform heel of her boot landed on a pen she’d earlier knocked to the floor, causing her foot to shoot out from under her.

“Aaaah!”, she cried as she fell backwards.

As luck would have it, she fell back right through the still-open trapdoor and painfully tumbled right down the stairs, crash-landing in a heap at the bottom. She shrieked in pain and humiliation.

“Marinette, you’ll pay for this!”, she swore.

The living room door crashed open and a small woman with blue hair burst in, brandishing a rolling pin. Her eyes fell on Lila and an expression of livid anger appeared on her face.

“Intruder!”, she shrieked. “Wait until I get ahold of you! Tom! Call the police!”

Lila sprang up and smashed her box-enclosed hand into the side of the woman’s head, knocking her aside over a sofa, before dashing for the door. As she reached the top of the stairs, however, the side door was blocked by a huge bear of a man whose normally friendly face wore a look of anger.

“What are you doing in my house? And what have you done with my wife?”, he demanded.

Lila turned to flee back the way she had come, only to be confronted by the woman she’d knocked aside. Instead of the rolling pin, she was now wielding a meat tenderiser in one hand and a cleaver in the other, a red welt rising on the side of her face. 

“I’m fine, Tom!”, she called. “She bushwhacked me on the side of the head and tried to make a run for it with Marinette’s diary box.”

Tom’s face darkened with fury and he stalked up the stairs towards Lila, his large frame easily blocking the entire staircase. Trapped between two very angry parents, Lila had no choice but to follow them into the living room and sit down on the sofa whilst they phoned the police. She wasn’t too worried, however; she had diplomatic immunity and a ready-made roster of excuses to get herself out of trouble. Her arm soon began to ache as a result of the box still clamped around her wrist and she asked them, false tears welling in her eyes, if they could get it off.

“Oh yes, dear, I’m sure I can take it right off.”, Marinette’s mother said cheerfully, raising her shining meat cleaver. “Would you like it off at the wrist, the elbow or the shoulder?”

Lila shrank back into the couch cushions and meekly said it didn’t matter.

“Then sit down, shut up and don’t move.”, snarled the woman, cheerfulness vanishing in a moment.

Tom returned from the kitchen, holding his mobile phone.

“The police are on their way.”, he said. “How’s your head, dear?”

“A bit sore, but nothing an icepack and a good night’s sleep won’t fix.”, Sabine replied.

“Good to hear.”, Tom said.

He then turned to glare at Lila, who shrank back again.

“Now then, why don’t we have a little chat while we wait for the police to arrive?”, he remarked. “Why don’t you start by telling us why you were breaking into our bakery and stealing our daughter’s belongings?”

Lila had already settled on her excuse and she began to cry dramatically and hide her face in her hands, though the effect was ruined somewhat when she hit herself above the eye with the corner of the box. At least it made the tears real.

“I’m so sorry! Marinette had stolen my journal and I wanted to get the information back!”, she cried.

Both parents seemed unconvinced, which annoyed her since they’d believed the evidence she’d planted to frame Marinette as a bully.

“Our daughter is not the type to steal from anyone!”, Tom thundered. “And even if that were true, breaking into our home and assaulting my wife is inexcusable!”

“I was scared! I just wanted so desperately to get my precious diary back!”, Lila wailed. “But she put it in this box just to hurt and humiliate me further!”

“LIES!”, Sabine thundered. “Marinette made that box specifically to keep her own diary in, safe from sneaky little thieves like you!”

“But-”, Lila began.

“SILENCE!”, Sabine yelled. “Furthermore, she’s told us all about you! A cruel, cold, selfish liar who's been trying to socially isolate her, steal her friends and ruin her life! Just like you did with that necklace in the locker!”

Lila was now starting to get very worried. The two were showing no sign of believing her even with her excuses and tears, and furthermore had been warned about her by Marinette. But she wasn’t defeated yet; she could still convince the police, and she had diplomatic immunity to fall back on if all else failed.

“All of that is bad enough, yet here you still try and lie to our faces!”, Sabine went on. “And breaking into our home?! You’d better hope the police get here very soon or I’ll take the law into my own hands!”

The police arrived in very short order, in the shape of Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix and his deputy. Both of them took Sabine and Tom’s statements, and were on the point of interrogating Lila when Marinette herself suddenly burst into the room, looking frantic.

“Mum, Dad! Why are there police cars outside? Has something happened?”, she said, all in one go.

She caught sight of the icepack her mother was holding against the side of her head and threw her arms around her.

“What happened? Were you mugged? Who did this?”, she asked.

“That would be the delightful girl sitting on the sofa, Marinette.”, Tom told her.

Marinette looked around and saw Lila for the first time since entering the room. Her eyes narrowed in hatred at the sight of the lying girl, then widened as they caught sight of the pink box still clamped over her hand.

“So.”, she hissed under her breath. “It wasn’t enough for you to threaten to take away my friends, frame me for things I didn’t do, slander my reputation all over Paris and try and ruin my chances with the boy I like. No, you had to add to that by breaking into my house, assaulting my mother and stealing my things?!”

Marinette in a towering rage was like ending up face-to-face with a great white shark; a rare and terrifying event. Molten hot anger radiated off her like a volcano and her eyes flashed dangerously.

“I don’t know why I ever thought you deserved a second chance after that stunt you pulled with the test scores and the locker!”, she snarled. 

“I told you, Marinette!”, Lila said, tears welling again. “I have this disease that sometimes makes me lie against my will!”

This was more for the benefit of the police officers than anyone else; they were the ones she had to convince. They wouldn’t dare bring charges against the daughter of a diplomat who had a disease that made her do things she couldn’t help.

“Oh, save it!”, Marinette spat. “You don’t have a disease, you ARE a disease! One that enters a healthy school body and infects every single person, leeching as much as you can off them before you drop them and move on to the next one! Now give me back my diary!”

Lila held out her hand, glowering at Marinette as she did so, and Marinette produced a small key from her pocket which she inserted into the lock.

“You’re just lucky that I’m such a nice person, else I would have left this on your arm for the whole night!”, she said.

She turned the key in the lock and the mechanism released, opening the box. As soon as it did so, however, Lila slammed the box upwards into Marinette’s face and snatched the diary from within. Marinette fell backwards with a squeak of pain as Lila darted around her, holding the diary aloft with one hand.

“Now, let’s see just what secrets you’ve got! Your dumb little friends won’t even give you the time of day after they learn about the real you!”, she crowed triumphantly.

She opened the diary, eyes greedily scanning the pages for the coveted secrets………… and found they were blank. She leafed frantically through the diary, but there was nothing.

“What?”, she said. “It’s blank!”

Marinette, despite her sore nose, began to laugh.

“Of course it is! It’s a decoy!”, she said. “After the last time my diary was pinched, I decided not to take any chances.”

“And I don’t think Marinette is going to be the one her ‘dumb’ little friends will be tossing to the kerb after this goes live.”, said another familiar voice.

Lila felt the blood drain from her face as she turned to see Alya standing in the living room doorway, her phone held up and recording and a calm yet livid look on her face. Lila remembered belatedly that Marinette had been out with her this evening and realised she must have walked her home and followed her upstairs when the girl dashed inside. If she’d been standing there and recording the whole time…………..

“I think that’s enough to build a case on, officers.”, Marinette told them sweetly.

“Indeed, Ms. Marinette.”, Lieutenant Raincomprix. “Ms. Rossi, you’re hereby under arrest for trespassing, breaking and entering, theft and assault. Please come quietly with us.”

Lila did not come quietly. She raged, stomped, stormed and screamed the whole way to the police car, threatening that she had diplomatic immunity and Italy would invade France in response to this outrage, filmed the whole way by Alya. 

“We’ll need you to come with us as well, Ms. Cesaire.”, Lieutenant Raincomprix told her. “That recording will be included in the evidence.”

“Of course, officer. Just let me say goodbye to Marinette first.”, Alya replied.

She hugged Marinette hard, whispering apologies into her ear for not believing her about Lila from the start.

“It’s OK.”, Marinette reassured her. “Just……….. take my word for it next time and don’t chalk it up to jealousy, all right?”

“Deal.”, Alya replied.

Alya climbed into the second car, calling her parents to let them know about the situation since the police would need their assent before they could do anything with their daughter’s phone as she was still a minor. Marinette and her parents watched them drive off.

“I really hope that girl gets some serious punishment for this!”, Tom said. “Diplomatic immunity or not!”

“Oh, I have a feeling she will, Tom.”, Sabine remarked. “And if not……….. well, our families in Italy and China do know a few charming people in the underworld.”

“Mum!”, Marinette exclaimed in shock.

Lila did indeed get punished, and substantially so. In contrast to her self-delusional assurances and threats, her mother did not react by using her diplomatic immunity to get her off. On the contrary, she was absolutely furious to learn of what Lila had been doing and revoked the immunity on the spot, exposing Lila to the full fury of the Dupain-Cheng family lawyer. In the meantime, Alya’s video was uploaded to her criminal analysis blog and debuted on the news with Nadja Chamack, utterly destroying whatever reputation and credibility Lila had left. Her former classmates, absolutely shocked and horrified at what they saw, flocked to Marinette to apologise for not believing her. Marinette, for her part, forgave them but made sure they learned their lesson about at least hearing their friends out about their concerns rather than putting it down to jealousy. In absolute disgrace and with a criminal record, Lila was sent back to Italy and completely forgotten about.

**Author's Note:**

> Sabine with the meat tenderiser and cleaver might be an unusual choice since she's a baker, not a butcher, and showed some pretty good skills with a bakery peel in "Troublemaker", but she's a good cook in her own right and is probably friends with Marlena Cesaire, who herself is the head chef of Le Grand Paris and probably pretty good with knives and cooking implements. Plus, Marinette had to get her tougher, more assertive and calm side from somewhere.
> 
> Marinette putting a decoy diary in plain sight was taken from a thought I had after watching "Darkblade" again. Marinette always has contingency plans, and Sabrina managing to nick her diary would have shown that her diary (and the secrets within) was at risk. So, she put a blank spare in the box in plain sight and hid the real one away in a second box. That way, if her diary gets nicked again and the person does manage to get the box open, they'll just have an empty diary. Clever girl.  
> 
> 
> The positive reception to this little series is overwhelming. I can only hope I continue to prove myself worthy of your support and praise.


End file.
